Captain William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz
B.J. Blazkowicz was born in Poland in August 15, 1911 (Polish origin, pronounced "Blaz-ko-vitch") is the protagonist in every Wolfenstein game, with the exception of Enemy Territory. He was an American secret agent who works for the OSA (Office of Secret Actions) and performs important missions in Europe.The Wolfenstein franchise is split into several timelines, the first started with Wolfenstein 3D and the second launched with the new series, Return to Castle Wolfenstein. The greatest difference between the storylines is that in the original one B.J. ended the war by assassinating Hitler and killed an enforcer, Hans Grosse, during his escape from Wolfenstein castle, while in the new series Hitler is still alive and Hans Grosse is seemingly a different character who shows no sign of ever having met B.J. before (note in the visual graphic novels discussed below Hans Grosse never actually sees B.J. directly nor does B.J. but rather Grosse had his back turned, when B.J. incapacitated him, in addition BJ is undercover wearing a different disguise during events of Wolfenstein). When first entering downtown Isenstadt a soldier makes a nod towards B.J.'s various disguises by suggesting that B.J. has been described as "tall, blond". In every appearance except the New Order and Wolfenstein'' 3D'', he has dark brown hair. In RTCW, Wolfenstein and the RPG, B.J.'s hair color is dark brown, but in Wolfenstein 3D and The New Order, his hair is yellow/orange indicating that he is a blonde. In RTCW, he wears a military outfit, and in Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein: The New Order, and Wolfenstein RPG, he wears a brown leather jacket and pants. In Wolfenstein: The New Order he wears a military uniform in the 1946 level, and Hawaiian shirt during a dream sequence. In Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, he wears a grey and worn prisoners outfit (or what may be sweater and slacks), but can also be seen in a green military fatigues at the end of Spear of Destiny or green pants and bare chested in another scene. The visual graphic novels created to promote Wolfenstein claim a continuous timeline with the order Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein 3D and finally Wolfenstein, but the games themselves do not acknowledge this; other than part 4 ties directly into the introduction of the 2009 game explaining how B.J. boarded the Tirpitz, how he got the uniform and medallion, where the intro in the game begins. In the game, Anton Kriege mentions the Spear of Destiny after learning about Blazkowick's past with the OSA. The graphic novels contain numerous compressed events which differ from the original games. However an easter egg in The New Order suggests a similar situation (Nightmare)), in which Wolfenstein 3D is part of his past. There is also a 'artwork' of his Eisenfaust escape from Castle Wolfenstein. However, it is possible that very little of Wolfenstein (2009) was utilized as part of plot of Wolfenstein: The New Order. "...we asked him if the last Activision Wolfenstein game had any baring on their version to which he replied, "No it does not. We try not to include that game as part of our story. Personally, I think that Activision did a crap job." In fact the designers claimed to be more of a fan of the original game in the series instead (Wolfenstein 3D). Wolfenstein RPG is set in another timeline, which is mostly light-hearted and humorous, and also serves as prequel to Doom RPG series. Although it has elements of both RTCW and original timeline, Commander Keen, and general Doom series mixed. As far as Visual appearance B.J. in the New Order is designed to look closer to B.J. in Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny (light brown hair, and massive build). Whereas B.J. in the RPG is designed to look more like the B.J in RTCW, and in particular Wolfentein 2009 (dark brown hair and leather jacket).The wife of B.J. Blazkowicz following World War II in the classic/RPG timeline. She was a movie star. Category:Heroes